The Devil's Deal
by EvilBro
Summary: What would you do if the Devil offered to erase your past? When an Umbrella facility goes down in the Pacific, the United States rushes to investigate. However, they are not alone as another group has gathered a team to also find out what happened.
1. The Offer

_**Welcome to the Umbrella Communication Network, You have 1 new message. Accessing…**_

Dr. Grey, Here is my analysis report of experiment #2864773. While all of the tests showed improved performance of the virus within a controlled environment, it still has yet to be tested

on a suitable subject. It is my recommendation that the virus be transferred to your facility for further evaluation.

Sincerely Yours, Dr. Ross

P.S. Using the old communication network is genius. Nobody should be able to access the system but us. See you in few weeks.

* * *

Two Weeks Later, In Washington D.C.

"Gentlemen have a seat. We have recently intercepted a transmission that originated from a remote island near the Philippines. It was sent by a Dr. Landon Ross on the Umbrella

Corporation's old communication network. Our file on Dr. Ross indicated that he was researcher for Umbrella that went underground with his research after the Corporation fell. While all

this may seem unimportant, the message seems to suggest that something went wrong at the facility he was working in. While satellite imagery doesn't seem to have found anything,

local intelligence shows that there is a possibility that an Umbrella facility may be operating in that area. Since the U.S. government doesn't have jurisdiction in that area of the world, the

President has decided that an undercover investigation would be the best course of action. As a result, we are sending two agents to investigate. That is all gentlemen."

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsewhere in the United States

"Yes, I understand the situation perfectly. I've already gathered together a group. I know that this is important, but I am going to have to take the risk. Don't worry, I might have found

someone willing to help with that. Very well, Goodbye."

Dr. Grey closed the cell phone and placed it in his coat pocket. He leaned back against the car seat and spoke to the driver. "How much farther till we get there?"

The driver replied, "The place should be up ahead. Are you sure you want to meet this guy?"

"Why, what have you heard?"

"Well, everybody I talked to didn't seem to know much about him, but they made him out to be one tough mother fucker. Could have even been part of a military group."

"Thanks for the warning Mike, but he sounds like just the person I need." Mike just shook his head, "Alright, it's your funeral."

* * *

A few minutes later the car pulled into a small restaurant parking lot. Dr. Grey stepped out of the car dressed in a light grey business suit.

"Drive the car around a bit. I'll call when we're ready." As the car drove off, Dr. Grey walked into the restaurant. The restaurant was mostly empty. There were two men eating a table,

and another man, wearing a blue suit with a gold shirt, was sitting at a booth near the back of the restaurant drinking coffee. _That must be him in the back. _

A waitress walked up to Dr. Grey. "Hello sir, seating for one?"

"I was supposed to meet someone here. I believe that is him in the booth."

"Ok, right this way sir." Dr. Grey followed the waitress as they made their way toward the booth in the back. As they arrived at the booth, Dr. Grey spoke to the waitress. "Thank you. Can

I get a cup of coffee?"

"No problem, I'll be right back with your coffee."

Dr. Grey sat down in the booth. "My name is Dr. Samuel Grey. I presume you know why I am here."

The man in the blue suit took a drink of his coffee and continued to stare at the cup as he set it on the table. He then looked up at Dr. Grey. "I heard you were looking for me. Well, here I

am."

"Ok then, I'll get to the point. I want you to accompany me on a trip. I believe that someone with your background will be a valuable asset to my expedition."

The man in the blue suit leaned back against the booth. "And what would you know about my background?"

Dr. Grey took out his phone and placed it on the table. "Since your "death" in the Arklay Mountains, the Umbrella Corporation decided to keep tabs on you. Your body may not have been

found, but there was still more than enough evidence to suggest that you were alive."

Dr. Grey pushed the cell phone toward the man. "Their file on you was quite extensive. Everything from the incident in Africa to where you've been hiding out recently is in it."

Dr. Grey paused as the waitress came up to the booth and set a cup of coffee on the table.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No, thank you."

"If you two need anything else, just let me know." Dr. Grey waited until the waitress had left before continuing. "Even if you are cleared of the incident, I believe that the U.S. government

would still try to get their hands on you if this was to come to their attention. The main point is that you can't hide from them forever with this file hanging over you."

The man in the blue suit folded his hands and looked at cell phone. After a deep breath, he pushed the cell phone back and looked up at Dr. Grey again.

"Just what do you want from me?"

"I believe that we can help each other. I have need of someone of your "expertise" to join me in retrieving some lost information. In exchange, I will erase the file that Umbrella had on

you, and any information that could lead somebody to find you. You would be completely invisible again, as if you never existed."

Dr. Grey stood up from the booth and picked up his cell phone.

"Do we have a deal, Mr. Coen?"


	2. Special Agents

"Damn these are some good noodles."

Baines just looked on in amazement as his partner wolfed down his food. "I know you just got back, but slow down. The food is not going anywhere."

Stevens kept shoveling food into his mouth. "Next time you get sent to some hell-hole in the middle of nowhere for two years, where you can't even get a decent plate of spaghetti,

remind me to send a postcard of food."

"I'll do that." Baines took another swing of his beer and slumped back in his chair. "I tell you what; it is good to be back."

"I hear you there. So how was the newbie they stuck you with?"

"Heh, she turned out all right. Pretty smart, just needed some experience to back it up."

"What happened to her?"

"She had a baby, then got reassigned somewhere closer to home. Good agent. It's a damn shame she'll probably be working a desk from now on." Stevens stopped eating and looked

around the restaurant. The restaurant was mostly empty, except for two men sitting in the back being served by a waitress. The waitress started walking toward the table.

"Find everything alright?"

Stevens grinned at the waitress. "This is great, my compliments to the chef."

The waitress smiled. "Here's your check. If you need anything else just let me know."

As she walked off, Baines chuckled. "God damn, Stevens. Not even in the country for three days and you're already looking."

Stevens took a second look at the waitress and then turned back to Baines. "Shit man, I haven't seen anything that good looking since that going-away party we had before I left."

Baines chuckled again, folded his hands, and looked around the restaurant. One of the men sitting in back got up, placed a card on the table, and headed for the door. Baines noticed the

other man still seated. He was wearing a blue suit with a gold shirt, and as he got up to leave he picked up the card. Baines turned back to Stevens. "I think I've seen that guy before."

Stevens looked over at the man. "Maybe he was in a file you read?"

"I don't know, but I know I've seen him somewhere." The man passed by the table on his way to the register. Baines jumped when his pocket started to vibrate. He pulled a cell phone

out of his pocket. "It's the boss." As both men got up to leave, Stevens grabbed the check. "I'll pay today, might even get lucky."

"You have a one track mind, you know that?" Stevens just laughed as he walked toward the register.

Baines shook his head and walked out the door. He stood outside for a moment before he flipped the cell phone open and pressed the receive button. "Hello sir."

"_Agent Baines, I've got an assignment for you. I want you and Agent Stevens back in Washington and in my office by 0900 hours tomorrow."_"Yes sir, can I ask what this is about sir?"

_"You will be informed when you get here, suffice it to say it is of the utmost importance that the two of you take a short vacation in the Philippines."_"Yes sir, we'll be there tomorrow, goodbye."

Stevens walked out of the restaurant as Baines closed the phone. "What did the boss want?"

"He wants us back in Washington. Apparently we're going to take a vacation in the Pacific."

Stevens let out a sigh as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. He lit it up and took a drag before continuing. "Fuck. Well, best not to keep the boss waiting." Baines and Stevens walked  
toward their car, and got in. Baines turned on the engine and started to back the car up_. _"So how did you make out with the waitress?"

Stevens took another drag of his cigarette and then smiled as he held it out the car window. "Guess I won't be using this number she gave me anytime soon." Baines just laughed as he

pulled the car out of the parking lot and onto the road.


End file.
